


All hands on me

by decendium



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, i'm a sinner, sin - Freeform, slight mentions of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Hyungwon discovers he has a thing for Minhyuk's large hands and Hoseok indulges. Threesomes because why not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first MonstaX fic! Recently got into the fandom and I needed a way to let out my love for them. I'm sorry if I butcher their characters. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :) also BLAME THIS [PHOTO](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C8VNp-cXYAAKIXh.jpg).

 

 

 

Promotions are slowly relaxing to prepare for MonstaX’s upcoming tour. That doesn’t mean the members aren’t always practicing hard to show good stages however. It’s on a well deserved weekend off when Hyungwon is thrown off his mental place of peace.

 

All Hyungwon wanted to do was watch and coo to Hoseok about Minhyuk appearing on a programme by himself.

 

Minhyuk is like a cute puppy, seeming like he’s always made of pure sunshine. He’s warm and soft, appearing on MomoX in an oversized cardigan to a very appropriate whimsy audio. Hyungwon smiles as he watches Minhyuk being a dork, charming his way through the episode. Hyungwon loves even the cheesy effects, half laughing and half cringing at the expense of an oblivious Minhyuk.

 

Hyungwon’s thoughts soon goes downhill when a measuring tape is brought out.

 

_What the fuck, since when was Lee Minhyuk so big._

 

Hyungwon thinks his brain is going to spontaneously combust into flames right at the moment, unable to do anything but stare at the offending image on his phone screen. He recognises Minhyuk’s hands, lean and pretty like the rest of him, they’re nice. _Really nice._ Hyungwon supposes that’s why it didn’t register to him until now that Minhyuk’s hands are actually huge - his long fingers stretched out against the measuring tape on display.

 

It makes Hyungwon want to squirm a little on his seat. _Maybe on Minhyuk’s fingers too._

 

“Won-ah, what’s up?” Hoseok asks curiously, looking up from his spot on the sofa, using the younger’s lap as a pillow.

 

“Did it slip my mind or did I not actually realise how _big_ Minhyuk was?”

 

“W-What?” Hoseok laughs, raising an eyebrow and wondering what had caused Hyungwon to suddenly swerve the topic into a discussion of their boyfriend’s size. “Well I wouldn’t say Minhyuk is huge or giant, like the way you’re seeming to imply right now but he is bigger than average? I mean he does have a nice dick-”

 

“I’m not talking about his dick!” Hyungwon cuts in, a light flush appearing on his face “Get your mind out of the gutter!”

 

“Oh. But you have to admit our boyfriend does have a nice dick.” Hoseok answers simply. “What are you referring to then, the other large but not his dick parts of Minhyukkie?”

 

“I wish you would stop?” Hyungwon groans, swatting Hoseok who is chuckling in amusement..

 

“But seriously though, what do you mean that you didn't realise how big Minhyuk was?”

 

“This?” Hyungwon says, putting his phone screen in Hoseok’s view. It doesn't take long for Hoseok to realise the implications of Hyungwon’s words when there was a picture of Minhyuk’s hand measurements from MomoX media on screen. “Like how the fuck did I miss this detail of Minhyuk when our hands are literally always on each other while we’re awake? _He could literally slap me flying into another country if he wanted to!_ ”

 

“Oh my god, you really just noticed this? I’m honestly really surprised, I thought being manhandled by Minhyuk’s big ass hands was your favourite kink.” Hoseok teases, a devilish and playful glint in his eyes as Hyungwon attempts to sink away into the sofa in embarrassment. “Aww, somebody is suddenly shy. Cute, really cute!”

 

“You better be quiet about this or I’m swapping rooms and also taking Minhyuk away with me,” Hyungwon threatens, making Hoseok whine in protest as he flops against the younger’s lap. Hyungwon squints in judgement, but still he lovingly combs at Hoseok’s hair with his hands.

 

“Don’t be mean, I’m still your hyung!” Hoseok complains. “This is why I like Minhyuk better, he treats me with respect!”

 

“Maybe you do like _Minhyuk_ _hyung_ better but I know he likes me better, _hyung._ “

 

“Brat.” Hoseok huffs, pouting until Hyungwon decides to kiss it away.

 

Hoseok laughs into the kiss, taking his time to leave lingering lips against Hyungwon’s. The kiss is deep and also soft, sending a pleasant warmth through Hoseok’s entire frame. Hoseok loves the feel of kissing, be it Hyungwon or Minhyuk; it reminds him to be thankful of the love he receives, grounding him with the fortune of not having one beautiful lover but two.

 

“Imagine being slapped into another country though, it could be the newest trend in transport.”

 

“Stop teasing! I feel like an idiot,” Hyungwon grumbles, only stopping when he’s cuddled into Hoseok’s arms.

 

“I can’t wait to tell Minhyuk about this!”

 

“I’d murder you in your sleep.”

 

“We all know you love me too much to ever do that.”

 

“I’d hire someone.” Hyungwon deadpans at Hoseok’s smirk, shuffling closer much to the elder’s amusement.

 

“Minhyukkie will protect me, with his huge, _huge_ hands that you love,” Hoseok teases. “I have to admit I love them too though.”

 

A sudden frustrated groan escapes from the kitchen hallway, catching both Hyungwon and Hoseok’s attention. Kihyun frowns slightly as he settles the lunch he has just finished making on the dining table. “You way you guys flirt is so shameless it's disgusting, I’ve been hearing every single word since I stepped into the kitchen. I especially didn’t need to know Hyungwon’s newly discovered fantasies about Minhyuk’s hands.”

 

Hyungwon’s face begins to redden at Kihyun’s words while Hoseok giggles into Hyungwon’s neck, clinging against the taller male. Hyungwon swears that Minhyuk is rubbing off on Hoseok, who’s slowly turning into a giggly and touchy octopus boyfriend - Hoseok’s warm breath unintentionally making Hyungwon flush more into that cute embarrassed pink of his. Hoseok raises a curious eyebrow at Kihyun who looks both fond and irritated at the same time.

 

“Kihyun is just jealous we have two people to love while he only has one.”

 

“Hyungwoo hyung has more than enough love for him though.” Hyungwon chides, echoed by a soft ‘true’ from Hoseok.

 

“You guys are lucky I’m fond of idiots.”  Kihyun snorts, eyebrows raised incredulously at the cuddling couple.

 

“Is that why you fell for Hyunwoo hyung?”

 

“Or maybe Kihyunnie is the one who’s the idiot.”

 

“Yah! Get your asses off the couch and start running or Minhyuk will never see the both of you again!”

 

 

\--

 

 

A warmth settles onto Minhyuk as he’s roused out of sleep by gentle shaking.

 

Blinking blearily, Minhyuk yawns under the familiar weight of strong thighs trapping him against his pillow.

 

“Good morning, Hoseok. What a pleasant surprise waking up pinned between your legs.” Minhyuk smiles cheekily.

 

“I take it that you’ve slept well, it's 2pm in the afternoon and Kihyun made lunch.” Hoseok laughs while sitting on top of Minhyuk’s shoulders. His boyfriend is adorable like this, Minhyuk looking so young while free of makeup with his hair still wavy and messy from sleep. Minhyuk shifts underneath the sheets to get out of bed and Hoseok shivers when Minhyuk noses against his inner left thigh. Affection and a little hint of heat swells in Hoseok’s chest as Minhyuk leaves lingering kisses at the marks Hyungwon had left last night.

 

“Where’s Hyungwon and what’s for our schedule today?”

 

“He went to the store with the Jooheon and Changkyun. Since we’re on break this weekend we just have a photoshoot?”

 

“Okay.” Minhyuk hums in acknowledgement. “Kihyun and Hyunwoo at the gym?”

 

“Yeah baby, we have the dorms all to ourselves and you hadn’t eaten yet so i’m serving breakfast in bed.”

 

“I guess breakfast is you then?” Minhyuk asks, giggling in that happy adorable way Hoseok loves..

 

“You’ve got it right,” Hoseok smirks, hand moving slowly towards the front of Minhyuk’s sweatpants. Hoseok grabs at the visible line of Minhyuk’s cock through the fabric and earns a hitch in breath from him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your morning wood, or should i say afternoon wood?”

 

“How long do we have?” Minhyuk preens, almost purring under Hoseok’s attention. Minhyuk groans into Hoseok’s shoulder when Hoseok’s hand dips into his pants, finger curling around his hard length.

 

“Hmms, long enough, definitely more than long enough.”   

 

“Why do I feel like you aren't just talking about time?” Minhyuk laughs.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself so much, I’m bigger.”  

 

“Maybe that’s true but nobody is complaining. Hyungwon would agree since you’re thicker.”

 

“He agrees with everything because he’s a goddamn tease, like you’re being right now.”

 

“Am I a tease?” Minhyuk asks, sounding too innocent for what he’s doing - trailing kisses along Hoseok’s jawline and exchanging mutual handjobs with him. Hoseok is already so hard, easily coaxed into arousal within seconds by Minhyuk. Hoseok gasps when Minhyuk rubs circles around the slit of his cock, teasing the blunt mushroom head with his thumb. Minhyuk’s hand is warm, a perfect balance between rough and smooth around Hoseok’s cock and Hoseok bites at his own lower lip under his boyfriend’s touch.

 

“I hate you?”

 

“I love you.” Minhyuk beams before giving into temptation, kissing around Hoseok’s frown that's slowly deepening as Minhyuk dodges him whenever their lips are about to press together. Hoseok whines in frustration, deciding to twist his grip around as he strokes Minhyuk’s cock. A loud curse escapes Minhyuk, his hold around Hoseok’s cock trembles and Hoseok can’t help but feel proud for getting a reaction from the biggest of teases, Lee Minhyuk.

 

“We’re behaving like childish teenagers.”

 

“Wow, I wonder who started it.” Hoseok mumbles into Minhyuk’s mouth as they finally kiss, their tongues tangling together in urgency. “And we are behaving like a pair of horny teenagers, jerking off in bed while making out.”

 

“Sorry.” Minhyuk says, shifting closer to Hoseok and tugging off their pants as the elder kisses deeper, like he’s stealing Minhyuk’s breath away. Minhyuk presses himself flush against Hoseok, bringing their cocks together in a tight single grip, entwined with Hoseok’s fingers. Minhyuk could already feel that Hoseok is getting restless, the twitch of Hoseok’s cock heavy as it spits out precum, sliding along his own. Knots begin to form in Minhyuk’s stomach as he strokes, dragged into a rising high while listening to the near obscene sounds of their cocks being rubbed together.

 

“Your hands look so pretty around our dicks.” Hoseok says with an airy chuckle.

 

“Not as pretty as Hyungwon attempting to take both our cocks into his little mouth.” Minhyuk smirks as Hoseok’s cock responds with a throb, looking more swollen and red in their hands. It's so wet and provocative, Hoseok’s entire cock glistening in both their precome and Minhyuk lets out a whine.

 

“You’re fucking terrible for giving me that mental image.” Hoseok complains, grabbing a little too tight around their cocks and pumping harder. Minhyuk’s tip wets even more, instinctively thrusting his hips up against Hoseok.

 

“I regret it the second I said it.” Minhyuk moans, legs trembling as Hoseok grinds back with equal enthusiasm. “I-I’m close!”

 

“Me too,” Hoseok grunts, practically getting onto Minhyuk’s lap and riding his thighs.

 

Minhyuk pants as he rocks up, trying to fuck into the mutual grip around their cocks. Hoseok licks his lips, cursing as his body burns at the sight of Minhyuk’s cock, hard and heavy and dripping as it squeezes back and forth through their hands. Hoseok throws his head back, letting himself fall into the feeling of circling his hips slowly and sensually on top of Minhyuk. It doesn't take long for the both of them to cum while sharing a messy kiss, thick cocks flushing a purple-red as streaks of white leak down their lengths.

 

Minhyuk smiles happily, flopping back down onto the bed with Hoseok readily curling up to him. Hoseok notes that Minhyuk’s fingers are still soaked wet, the white of their release a huge contrast against the tender rubbed pink flesh of Minhyuk’s hands.

 

Hoseok has never really thought about it, but those perfectly-formed fingers with well-manicured fingernails are as deceptively lithe and slender as the rest of Minhyuk’s body. Minhyuk has pretty hands - large hands with talented fingers long enough to circle around both their cocks fully while Hoseok discovers he couldn't close his grip.

 

Hoseok gulps, thinking he’s going to black out as he feels the low simmer of heat in his body rise again. It’s hard not to think about what Minhyuk’s hands could do.

 

_Fuck Hyungwon and his stupid hand fetish. It's spreading to me._

 

“Hoseok?” Minhyuk begins, his voice carrying a soft smugness. “You’ve been staring.”

 

“Just appreciating the beautiful things in life.”

 

“Like my hands?”

 

Hoseok feels his ears and cheeks flush pink. “How?”

 

“You were really intense while looking at our hands jerking each other off?”

 

Minhyuk lifts an eyebrow, not saying anything else but instead putting fingers inside his mouth and sucking them clean. Minhyuk makes a show of licking his digits like a cat that got its cream. Hoseok makes a sound of distress, watching Minhyuk’s tongue sliding between his slender fingers. Then, Hoseok’s eyes widens as Minhyuk lifts up his still stained hands to press kisses onto them.

 

“I’m not just made of sunshine and rainbows all the time Hoseok. I notice things too, ”

 

“Figures.” Hoseok chuckles, entwining hands with Minhyuk’s. “I didn’t realise how much bigger your hands are, you’re like a gentle puppy or kitten Hyungwon and I gravitate towards. Hyungwon’s also the reason I’ve noticed them. He showed me a screenshot of your hands on MomoX. Your hands are really pretty by the way, ah I mean they’re really manly but also soft at the same time… I don’t even know what I’m saying at this point but we really like them.”

 

“I get it Hoseok, I get you.” Minhyuk laughs softly.

 

Part of Minhyuk is already somewhat aware of his lovers’ attraction towards his hands and Minhyuk indulges happily. Minhyuk has always been very touchy in nature, enjoying the fond fuzzy warmth he gets from skinship.  Minhyuk likes clinging to his members, Hyungwon and Hoseok especially because of their relationship. Minhyuk loves being in physical contact with his lovers, like he couldn't get enough of them despite being in a cuddle pile all the time behind the public eye. What Minhyuk does allows himself in the open is often soft possessive touches; a gentle hand pressed behind lower backs and grazing fingertips over underarms or thighs.

 

“I didn't think you two would have a kink of me being a quote _’handsy octopus boyfriend’_ though.”

 

“You’re never gonna let go of Changkyun giving you that title, are you?”

 

“Nope,” Minhyuk says simply. “I’m gonna torment that kid with cuddles for the rest of his life.”

 

“You’re my favourite piece of pure evil, Minhyukkie. And be careful, Hyungwon and I might get jealous.”

 

“Hoseok, we all know that you coddle Changkyun just as much as the rest of us.”

 

“You can at least indulge me,” Hoseok pouts.

 

“What makes you think I‘m not?” Minhyuk pouts back, kissing Hoseok’s hands again. “I love you so much. Even when you drive us crazy with your distracting flashes of skin or smug smirks while being Wonho on stage. It’s terrible always trying to not pop a boner dancing next to you. Hyungwon would probably kill me but he secretly has a secret bookmark list of your sexy moments on youtube and erotic fanfiction.”

 

“I know that actually, his favourite is probably the one where the three of us showed our abs.” Hoseok smirks, throwing Minhyuk the grin Wonho does on stage, the one where he knows he’s desirable and seducing their poor fans to their Wonho induced demise. “Maybe Wonho gets off on the attention and maybe you’re both voyeurs sneaking poorly hidden glances while dancing too. Hyungwonnie is the biggest fan I have, aside from you.”

 

“Wonho-ssi, being in a threesome does mean we have more voyeuristic and exhibitionistic tendencies than the average couple.” Minhyuk replies, stomach grumbling just as he finishes speaking. “And please refrain yourself, this isn't a nineteen plus programme or I’m really going to suck you off for my breakfast.”

 

“If you want to I’m not stopping you from sucking me off,” Hoseok whispers conspiratorially, leaning in to nip at Minhyuk’s left ear. “I didn’t know that dick can make you feel full like that too.”

 

“Yeah and _you’re full of it,_ ” Minhyuk laughs. “I like dick but I like getting stuffed with food better. I’m going to shower now.”

 

“Can I join you? We could save water.”  

 

“We both know that’s a lie. If you could help me wash my back then sure.”

 

“I can’t wait to put my hands on you.” Hoseok beams.

 

“Hyungwon is going to be unhappy that we’re going two rounds without him.” Minhyuk sighs dramatically.

 

“Just smack his little butt into another country.”

 

“What? That sounds mean.”

 

“I’d explain it to you after you suck me off in the shower.”

 

“Deal.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Hyungwon has never had a thing for hands.

 

At least that’s what he tries to tell himself when he watches Minhyuk slide his hand down the curve of Hoseok’s back.

 

MonstaX is currently at the scene of a photoshoot for Dazed magazine and Hyungwon feels himself bristle under his skin as Hoseok leans into Minhyuk’s touch. And as if mocking Hyungwon, Minhyuk decides to perch his hand atop of Hoseok’s shoulder, pulling the elder closer into a more intimate pose. Its ridiculous how Hyungwon finds himself waxing poetry about Minhyuk’s hands on Hoseok’s body.

 

Minhyuk’s fingers are lean and solid, each digit slant elegantly into a taper towards a perfectly manicured nail - meticulously clean and clipped. Minhyuk’s fingers are long, delicately flaring out and taking up the entire half of Hoseok’s shoulder width almost possessively and Hyungwon decides he wants to sit on Hoseok’s lap to kiss them. Which Hyungwon doesn’t do of course, not wanting to break the flow of the photoshoot.

 

Hyungwon also decides that he really likes the mental image of Minhyuk pinning Hoseok down with his hands.

 

 _Hoseok is more muscular but the size of Minhyuk’s hands makes them look more than infinitely capable of wrestling their lover down into submission_. _Hoseok would definitely do it willingly if I asked to watch._ _Minhyuk is going to think I’m fucking weird._ Hyungwon lets out the heavy sigh of breath that he didn’t realise he was holding

  
“You alright?” Jooheon asks, glancing sideways at Hyungwon.

 

“Fine.” Hyungwon coughs, clearing his throat. “Mind blanked for awhile.”

 

“From watching Minhyuk hyung and Hoseok hyung? You’re whipped as fuck.” Changkyun pipes up.

 

“Language. We’re still on set.” Hyungwon hisses, poking lightly at Changkyun’s hip.

 

“You’re so whipped we could put you on blended ice coffee.” Changkyun deadpans, as Jooheon muffles a laugh behind his palm. Hyungwon jabs the maknae harder on his hip, just enough to hurt him and Changhyun grunts in disatisfaction. Changkyun swats at Hyungwon’s butt only to be dodged just in time and Changkyun sends him a half-hearted glare. Hyungwon sticks out his tongue in retaliation, before engaging in a playful argument with the youngest.

 

Jooheon shakes his head at the noise that’s coming from Changkyun and Hyungwon.

 

_Poor Hyungwon hyung, I hope you’re prepared for whatever is coming._

 

The secretive smile shared between Minhyuk and Hoseok on the sidelines doesn’t escape Jooheon.

 

 

\--

 

 

“We’ll be heading out to watch a movie.” Hyunwoo says, waving a goodbye from the doorway.

 

“Try not to break anything my boys. Or anybody, if I would correct myself.” Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows, tagging along with his arm looped around their leader’s arm. Kihyun chops Changkyun on his nape from behind instantly, earning a noise of protest from him. “Hyung! I’m just stating facts, Hyungwon hyung does look like a wiggly noodle sometimes.”

 

“You could be more be more subtle in your words, puppy. Like we all know Hyungwon’s going to be tossed around like a chef making noodles but we don’t have to say it out every time we go out to give those three space for their loud ass love making.” Kihyun chides, rubbing fingers on Changkyun’s neck affectionately while watching Hyungwon get redder.

 

“What? Three people do make more sounds than a pair.”

 

Hyungwon throws Changkyun and Kihyun a glare while Jooheon sends him a look of sympathy.

 

“And put your bedsheets in the goddamn laundry yourself, I don’t wanna touch your nasty mix of body fluids and lube.”

 

“That was only just one time months ago, when we genuinely forgot because we’re so tired, Kihyunnie.” MInhyuk pouts, giving his best guilty puppy eyed look towards the main vocal. Hoseok joins in with Minhyuk, perching his face on his lover’s shoulder and sending Kihyun an apologetic smile. “Yeah Kihyun, we’ve already said sorry multiple times that day and even did laundry for a three weeks. It just slipped our minds because we were so busy preparing for the comeback.”

 

“But not too busy to fuck around huh?” Kihyun huffs, relenting on the matter because it has already been settled with the very helpful trio offering to do laundry for almost a month - and not because he’s actually really soft for the pouts of his members. “Just remember on what we agreed on. Clean up after yourselves when you do the deed in the dorm.”

 

“Yes sir!” Minhyuk and Hoseok choruses together, now happily pushing the non-participants of their threesome out of the dorm. Jooheon gives Hyungwon a small cheer before the door is closed on them, wishing the tall visual luck. Hyungwon yelps when his lovers immediately tackle him, pulling and pushing him into the bedroom. It's terribly easy for Minhyuk and Hoseok to rile Hyungwon up when they’re both so enthusiastic to get into his pants.

 

“What’s up with everyone after the photoshoot? And I love the attention but why are you two being so suspiciously excited?” Hyungwon begins, questioning the sudden decision of the rest watching a movie while conveniently leaving their trio out. It wasn’t strange for the members to give each other space, as there’s only so much privacy a shared bedroom in a dorm could provide and Hyungwon takes it whenever he could. “This is Hoseok’s idea right?”

 

“Both actually.” Hoseok says with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Both,” Minhyuk parrots after, looking positively thrilled when Hoseok gently nudges himself between Hyungwon’s legs, ridding himself of his clothes in the process. Hyungwon shivers, chest feeling a bit too tight when he locks eyes with Minhyuk, whose eyes are dark with the distinctive glow of lust and adoration. Tingles jolts down Hyungwon’s spine as he watches Minhyuk slide nimble hands down Hoseok’s body from behind, openly groping around at their lover’s crotch.

 

_That’s so unfairly hot, Hoseok getting Minhyuk’s hands to himself._

 

“You think this is hot don’t you, Wonnie?” Hoseok smirks.

 

A flush colours Hyungwon’s cheeks. “I always find the both of you hot.”

 

“Just hot?” Minhyuk asks, now teasing Hyungwon by slipping off his own clothes, deliberately making a slow display of his fingers smoothing over fabric and bare skin. Hoseok whistles appreciatively while he tugs on Hyungwon’s clothes to strip him too. Hyungwon catches himself staring down at Minhyuk’s hands and looks up quickly, feeling his face crack at the knowing smirk on Minhyuk’s lips.

 

_He knows, I’m so fucked._

 

“Do you have a thing for my hands, love?”

 

“N-n-no,” Hyungwon stutters slightly, while Hoseok tuts in disapproval.

 

“There’s no use denying now, in fact Minhyukkie already knew that we liked his hands earlier than we knew it ourselves.” Hoseok laughs when Hyungwon’s eyes widen in response.

 

Hoseok and Hyungwon would have recognized it sooner, if not for the overflowing amounts of attraction they had for Minhyuk’s entire existence. Minhyuk is always affectionate; going around giving hugs, soft cuddles, soothing backrubs to members and more to his lovers. But there’s a difference between leaning into Minhyuk’s warm hands for comfort and staring at them a bit too long when he’s gripping phallic objects like water bottles and microphones. Worse still, is watching Minhyuk squish and mould the plush toys given to them by fans, or having your favourites bar saved with fancams of Minhyuk sliding his hand down his body during his part of _Beautiful_ during promotions.

 

“At least it isn’t a foot fetish, I wouldn’t complain but I would still judge you guys slightly.” Minhyuk pipes up helpfully.

 

Hyungwon instantly makes a face. “That’s disgusting.”

 

“Don’t kink shame, let people get off on what they like getting off on. Like licking feet.” Hoseok cackles when Minhyuk does a grimace and Hyungwon frowns even more.

 

“You’re spoiling the mood. I’m exiling you from myself and Minhyuk.”

 

“After all I did for you, telling the rest to get out so that Minhyuk can put his magic hands to work on you?” Hoseok gasps, reaching out for Minhyuk’s hands and clutching them to his chest in mock pain. Hoseok whines pitifully as Minhyuk chuckles into Hoseok’s bare shoulder, shaking along with Hoseok and laughing while Hyungwon begins to crack with a grin.

 

“You two are ridiculous. Also time is wasting while you guys are laughing.”

 

“We’re just have to make it up to you, don’t we?” Hoseok smiles wickedly before bringing Minhyuk’s left hand up to his mouth. Hyungwon’s gaze immediately fixes itself onto Hoseok’s mouth, watching the pink tongue press against Minhyuk’s fingers slowly and thoroughly wetting them. Minhyuk looks open mouthed in awe at Hoseok who’s obviously teasing Hyungwon and it sends a thrill up Minhyuk’s spine as he’s caught in between the sexual tension.

 

“Enough Hoseok, this is about Hyungwon, remember?”

 

Hoseok glances over at Minhyuk and pouts, giving Minhyuk’s hand a kiss before letting it go.

 

“Do you want this, Hyungwon?” Minhyuk asks gently but firmly.

 

Hyungwon swallows and fidgets on his spot. “What?”

 

Minhyuk has his hand on top of Hyungwon’s lips, the same hand that had been against Hoseok’s mouth previously. Hoseok watches silently, feeling his cock harden more at Minhyuk’s voice, his tone alarmingly soft and _dangerous_ even. Hyungwon gulps, having nowhere else to go as he’s pinned under Hoseok with MInhyuk’s fingers prodding at the edge of his lips.

 

Minhyuk forgets to breathe when Hyungwon opens up his mouth..

 

“He’s always pretty while sucking on things isn’t he?” Hoseok comments lowly, whispering into Minhyuk’s ears.

 

“I uh, yeah.” Minhyuk manages intelligently, while Hyungwon closes his eyes in what seems to be the greatest bliss.

 

Hyungwon does think it tastes like paradise, aside from food, the mixture of the familiar salt of Minhyuk’s skin and Hoseok’s mouth. It’s almost like sucking Minhyuk’s cock after Hoseok had his turn, just a lot more easier due to the smaller size. Hyungwon makes a pleased hum, holding the heated gaze both Hoseok and Minhyuk are giving him, dark eyes following the fluid movements of his own mouth. Minhyuk’s fingers are warm, solid weights against his tongue and Hyungwon thinks he could definitely get off on this, lavishing the slim digits with more attention than he probably should.

 

“Wish his pretty mouth was around my dick though, I’m so hard it’s sticking to hurt.”

 

“That’s why you’re so lucky to have two boyfriends.” Hoseok smirks, moving down to mouth around Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk lets out a moan from the back of his throat, Hoseok licking up the underside of his hard length. Minhyuk makes a keening noise and lightly thrusts up involuntarily, face burning hot with embarrassment when he realises how desperate he sounds. Hoseok likes Minhyuk’s reactions however, looking hungry for praise as he bobs his head between Minhyuk’s thighs, taking as much of Minhyuk’s cock as he could.

 

“Please,” Hyungwon says abruptly, getting both his lovers’ attention. “Somebody fuck me already.”

 

“Since I’ve lubed him with my spit already, Minhyuk will,“ Hoseok lifts his mouth from Minhyuk’s cock and Minhyuk whines at the temporary loss. “While I fuck him.”

 

“My ass can take Minhyuk’s dick with spit but it wouldn’t hurt more to use lube,” Hyungwon says, squeezing a generous amount onto Minhyuk’s hands before tossing the bottle of lube from their bedside table to Hoseok. “Gotta think of our poor tiny asses when you tear it apart with your dick, Hoseok.”

 

“Hey I don’t have a tiny ass!” Minhyuk protests. “I have a nice butt!”

“Our butts are nothing compared to Hoseok.”

 

“Nothing but some squats. If you want you two can join me at the gym.”

 

“The only butt exercises I’m willing to do is sitting on dick like I should be _now._ ”

 

“Patience, dear.” Hoseok teases, guiding Minhyuk’s hands to Hyungwon’s butt.

 

“You want to be a good boy for us, don’t you?” Minhyuk asks, dipping two fingers against Hyungwon’s rim and Hyungwon offers only a low whimper. Hoseok has his face resting on Minhyuk’s shoulder, leaving blossoming love bites gently while watching Hyungwon quiver in anticipation. It really doesn't take long for Hyungwon become a needy mess under the mercy of his lover’s fingers, hard cock spilling precum all over his stomach. Hyungwon would be mortified at the incredibly wanton sounds he’s making if he’s not aroused beyond caring. The feeling of Minhyuk’s touch on him, _in him,_ is a lot.

 

“Ah!” Minhyuk jerks in surprise when he feels Hoseok teases slicked digits against Minhyuk’s entrance, fingertips pushing with just enough pressure to breach inside. Minhyuk can feel the smirk Hoseok’s mouth has against his neck so he turns around to kiss Hoseok silly, with as much passion as he could while having his attention divided with Hyungwon. “Warn me next time would you? The lube is cold.”

 

“Sorry.” Hoseok smiles, stealing one more kiss from Minhyuk before looking back at their lover. “Hyungwon really does have a thing for your hands,” Hoseok chokes out a laugh, a noise sounding like a mix of disbelief and awe and Minhyuk realizes Hyungwon is pushing back against his fingers impatiently, gasping when his sweet spots are pressed. “Are you going to make Hyungwon cum with just your fingers?” He makes it look so good I want a turn, it makes me slightly jealous.”

 

“F-Fuck!” Minhyuk curses loudly as Hoseok jams his fingers into Minhyuk, earning a loud moan of pleasure from him. Hoseok mimics Minhyuk’s pace of stretching Hyungwon open, pushing and pulling firm fingers inside Minhyuk, working up to the gentle rhythm that has both of them trembling under Hoseok’s watch.

 

“Put your cock inside of him, I’d bet he’d cry beautifully while he’s being fucked.” Hoseok whispers into Minhyuk’s ear and Minhyuk grunts lowly, feeling all his blood rush down to his heavy cock. “He’s so sensitive today, must be your talented hands, baby.” Hoseok chuckles when Minhyuk twists his hips, tormented by the curl of Hoseok’s fingers inside of him.

 

“You’re pretty talented yourself,” MInhyuk wheezes after Hoseok pulls away.

 

“Apparently you’re the master,” Hoseok teases while pressing his cock against Minhyuk’s crack.

 

“Yeah master, mess me up already. For me? For Hoseok?" Hyungwon goads, weakly smiling as he tugs Minhyuk closer with his legs.

 

“Master sounds nice, actually. Mess you up? I can do that.” Minhyuk growls playfully at Hyungwon, replacing his fingers with his hard cock and sharply entering Hyungwon with ruthless thrusts. Hyungwon lets out a moan of relief, slack jawed as Minhyuk’s cock sinks down to the hilt, feeling like the air in his lungs had been punched out of him. _So big, so full and so good._

 

 _So beautiful. Fuck._ Minhyuk breathes heavily, sounding more like happy moans with every thrust inside of Hyungwon. His lover was slick and hot and tight around his cock and Minhyuk slams near selfishly into Hyungwon -  losing pace when Hoseok snaps his cock inside Minhyuk, the rhythm desperate with overwhelming need. Hoseok fucks with purpose, grabbing Minhyuk’s pale hips and squeezing while pushing him into Hyungwon hard, earning gasps from all of them. Hyungwon’s eyes are hazing over, heat seeping into his core while watching Minhyuk turn his head to kiss Hoseok messily. Minhyuk then keens his hips forward, leaning down to kiss Hyungwon to soothe the arousal tingling everywhere.

 

“Perfect. You’re both fucking perfect.” Hoseok grunts, cock slipping accidentally out of Minhyuk when Hyungwon leans up to kiss him over Minhyuk’s shoulder.

 

Minhyuk whines at the loss and Hoseok feels his brain short circuit, scrambling for purchase in Hyungwon’s lips when Minhyuk pushes back himself onto Hoseok’s thick cock - the insides of Minhyuk dragging along every vein and every inch. Hyungwon digs his fingers into Minhyuk’s shoulders, leaving crescents and Minhyuk manages to chokes on his own spit when Hoseok thrusts back in. Minhyuk is unaware of the sounds he’s making, letting out whimpers as Hoseok abuses his prostate while Hyungwon goes tight, tight, _tight_. The pleasure of being sandwiched by both his lovers had Minhyuk breathless, the assault from Hoseok and Hyungwon always mind numbing.

 

"P-Please," Hyungwon groans, tugging on Minhyuk’s hands and placing them around his throat. It takes a moment for Minhyuk to realize what Hyungwon wants, distracted by the wrecked image of Hyungwon underneath him, wide open legs shaking while taking his cock. Minhyuk pauses half thrust, worriedly looking between his lovers for reassurance,  while Hoseok hums approvingly.

 

“He trusts you, and I do too. If you’re worried I can keep an eye out too,” Hoseok noses against Minhyuk’s ear, making encouraging sounds while applying a slight pressure on Minhyuk’s arms to press him down around Hyungwon’s throat.

 

“Indulge him, he wants you.”

 

“We need a safe word.” Minhyuk replies, his broad palms resting against Hyungwon’s neck. A tiny burst of lust strikes it way through Minhyuk’s chest when he discovers he likes the way how delicate Hyungwon’s collarbones look, with his hands perched next to them. _I could snap his neck by accident._ The thought is crazy, Minhyuk knows he should feel worried but instead it turns him on even more. _I’m so fucked._

 

“Red.” Hyungwon locks his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, grinding himself more on Minhyuk’s cock. “You won’t hurt me, I know you won’t.” Hyungwon smiles, purposely clenching around Minhyuk’s cock and wiggling his hips to work Minhyuk into motion. Hoseok shares a mutual look of adoration with Hyungwon, bringing clasped hands onto Minhyuk’s hips so that he would move while Hyungwon attempts to kiss the look of self doubt away from Minhyuk.

 

“I love you.” Minhyuk groans into Hyungwon’s mouth, rocking back onto Hoseok’s cock.

 

Minhyuk curls his fingers around Hyungwon’s throat, his grip tight around it but not enough to actually give Hyungwon serious trouble breathing. There’s a tenderness to Minhyuk’s actions and Hyungwon feels himself stir crazy, seeing stars as Minhyuk’s cock thrusts into him deeply. Hyungwon throws his head back in bliss, and Minhyuk fucks him harder, more aggressively, cock pressing right into Hyungwon’s prostate. Somehow Hyungwon looks even more satisfied, squeezing his eyes shut as Minhyuk hammers into him, kneading at his prostate with every single fuck of strong hips. Minhyuk  is just as much of a mess as Hyungwon is, sharing pleasure deliriously between Hyungwon’s tight walls and Hoseok’s cock. _It’s nearly all too much._

 

“You’re both so _wrecked_ ,” Hoseok grunts into Minhyuk’s ear, but Minhyuk is so far gone he barely registers where Hoseok’s voice is coming from. Hyungwon is shaking and twitching under Minhyuk and Hoseok is pretty sure that Minhyuk is _well_ aware of what he’s doing to him right now. Hoseok wonders if Minhyuk actually knows how much power he holds in his hands. Hyungwon has his face red from exertion, stray teardrops rolling down his eyes like Hyungwon always lets out when he gets too overwhelmed.

 

“For you, love.” Hyungwon manages to chokes out before Minhyuk silences him with to kiss.

 

Hoseok is in control of the pace, watching the way his cock presses into MInhyuk and fucking him into Hyungwon over and over. The only thing better would be Hoseok being in Minhyuk’s position, watching Hyungwon’s leaking cock bounce on his stomach with every thrust and Minhyuk fucking him silly or vice versa. But that could be reserved for another day. Hoseok continues meticulously fucking Minhyuk, hitting where he know it makes Minhyuk weak. Hoseok rubs circles onto Minhyuk's hips, smiling at the way he pushes back, meeting thrust for thrust. Hoseok’s cock throbs eagerly, pushing into Minhyuk with a speed that has him whining in need. Hoseok loses himself into fucking harder and harder, pulling Minhyuk’s cheeks apart and watching his cock sink in deeper, hips slapping obscenely loud against Minhyuk.

 

“P-please,” Minhyuk begs, legs wobbly and head spinning slightly. “Please tell me you’re both close.”

 

Hyungwon sobs out a incoherent response, arching off the mattress as Hoseok fucks Minhyuk’s cock into his prostate for what feels like the thousandth time. Hyungwon already feels paralyzed. Minhyuk’s thick cock pressing against Hyungwon’s walls so thoroughly, he’s unable to to anything but take it, seeing spots flying around from unfulfilling gasps of air. It’s starting to hurt a little, his throat stinging and sore.

 

But it instantly feels better when Hyungwon knows its Minhyuk’s hands causing it.

 

“I think it's obvious," Hoseok purrs, letting his warm breath out against Minhyuk’s nape. “Help him, Minhyuk.”

 

“Fuck! Ah!” Hyungwon bucks wildly when he comes, Minhyuk’s hands leaving his throat to fist around his cock. Hoseok fucks Minhyuk urgently into Hyungwon, thick cock shoving in and out of him, fucking him through his release. Hyungwon is voiceless, breath rushing back to him as his cock spurts white all over his stomach and lover’s hands. Then, Hoseok pulls Minhyuk away to properly fuck him into their mattress, folding the lanky male into half.

 

Hyungwon watches with a tired smile as Hoseok picks up the pace, screwing Minhyuk senseless and tearing pretty cries of their names from his lips. Hoseok grinds his hips expertly and Minhyuk comes without warning, leaking cock jolting uncontrollably against the hard lines of Hoseok’s abs, marking them with his seed. Hoseok follows soon after, hugging Minhyuk close as he chases his own release. Hoseok slides out after, lowly whistling as he watches warm cum dribbling down out of Minhyuk’s crack.

 

“You’re both so amazing.” Hyungwon says as he tugs Minhyuk and Hoseok into a cuddle. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” MInhyuk and Hoseok responds happily, softly caressing Hyungwon and pressing affectionate kisses around his face. “I wasn’t too rough am I?” Minhyuk asks, running soothing fingers up and down Hyungwon’s neck, petting the tall male like he was a cat. Hyungwon’s neck was still tinted a pink and Minhyuk wasn’t sure if it was only just from the flush of great sex.

 

"Never," Hyungwon speaks softly, his voice still weak while catching Minhyuk’s hand and kissing it. “Hoseok’s the rougher one.”

 

“Hmm, I can agree to that but he’s soft as fuck too.”

 

“My greatest quality.” Hoseok chuckles, sandwiching himself between Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Hoseok moves to wrap his lovers’ arms around him, deciding that he wants to bathe in their attention. Hoseok pecks Minhyuk on the cheek before moving on to Hyungwon, alternating between them repeatedly until Hyungwon swats his chest.

 

“Too much, Hoseok. Are you trying to kiss us or drool all over us?”

 

“More for me!” Minhyuk beams, smothering a chuckling Hoseok into his chest.

 

“Your magic hands though,” Hoseok whispers, smirking when Hyungwon flushes. “When do I get my turn?”

 

Minhyuk smiles, sliding a large palm over to slap Hoseok’s left butt cheek and watching it bounce.

 

“Whenever you feel like you’re up to it, my love.”

 

 

 


	2. All hands around me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically its another smut, can be read separately from the first one. (Not much of a hand/finger kink this time.)

 

 

 

Hoseok hears a wet sound from behind and he turns around.

 

What he sees doesn't surprise him. _Ah, really now?_

 

Hoseok pauses with his fingers mid-air floating above the keyboard, distracted from the new melody he’s trying to compose for MonstaX’s future projects. Across the studio is Minhyuk on top of Hyungwon’s lap instead of the couch, in the midst of kissing Hyungwon breathless, angled in a way that Hoseok could see their tongues meet. Hoseok pushes his notebook aside, placing it above the scattered music scoresheets he has next to the keyboard. Another wet smack of lips makes itself apparent, loud, _messy_ on purpose and Hoseok takes a moment to collect himself - pretending to not notice the come hither expressions on his lovers’ faces.

 

The worst part of having more than your standard monogamous relationship?

 

The sudden surprise of having your lovers fucking around right in front of you without a care, when you’re least expecting it or when you’re supposed to be a productive member of society. Minhyuk and Hyungwon could put any famous pornstar to shame, so beautiful when they’re tangled up together. It’s like any other day, when promotions are slowing and MonstaX has more free time to themselves, Hoseok muses. He can always use a break and get back to working on his song. After returning the morning favour; of his lovers waking him up with their mouths around his cock.

 

It’s also the best thing, having two people showering you with attention and love.

 

Or watching those two people do sinful things to each other.

 

Hyungwon already has Minhyuk under him against the couch, playfully grinning at him while Minhyuk has his hands slipped into Hyungwon’s pants to cup at both his ass cheeks. They’re grinding against each other, Hyungwon between Minhyuk’s legs crotch to crotch while Minhyuk goads him on with possessive kneads of Hyungwon’s butt. Hyungwon has his head tilted back and Hoseok can see the tenderness Minhyuk has while kissing along his nape, contrasting the heat of their frotting hips swiveling together. Hoseok is just as hard as his lovers at this point, his cock bulging out against the fabric of his shorts. Hyungwon lets out a moan, husky and sensual and Hoseok is clearly affected, judging by the way Minhyuk is sending him smug side glances.

 

“Care to join us, Hoseok?” Hyungwon asks.

 

“Thought you two were putting a show for me, I wouldn’t mind but I’m glad you asked.”

 

Minhyuk beams with glee when Hoseok strides in closer, while slipping off his top. Hyungwon tugs Hoseok into a kiss, smiling into Hoseok’s lips and sweeping their tongues together before he does the same with Minhyuk. Hoseok then bends down to kiss Minhyuk with passion and Hyungwon feels blood rush down south faster, watching them sucking on each other’s lips and leaving them a pretty red. Minhyuk shifts his hands from Hyungwon to pull Hoseok closer, fingers combing into Hoseok’s neck while closing his eyes in bliss.

 

“How do you want this, Hoseok?” Hyungwon asks, voice deepened with lust.

 

“I want to be fucked while I suck one of you off.” Hoseok says, noting the the hungry look Minhyuk is sending him. Minhyuk’s eyes are watching Hoseok’s lips with intent and Hoseok smirks knowingly. Minhyuk wants his mouth. “Did any of you bring lube because I don't have a stash in the studio.”

 

“We’re always prepared when we want your attention,” Minhyuk chuckles as Hyungwon slips out two lube packets from his pockets. Hoseok flushes and his breathing fastens slightly when Minhyuk tugs on his face by his chin, thumbing at the center of his mouth. “Let Hyungwon fuck you while you try to not choke on my cock.”

 

“What if I want to?” Hoseok challenges, earning Minhyuk’s light laughter. It’s a dangerous sound when Minhyuk’s eyes are sharper and darker with arousal. Hyungwon grunts when he’s pushed off by Minhyuk without verbal warning, deciding to settle next to Minhyuk who’s now sitting on the couch with his legs spread. The heated gaze Hyungwon has fills with anticipation when Hoseok kneels down, licking his lips in the process, both of them unable to look away from the obvious bulge at Minhyuk’s crotch.  

 

“I’m not complaining, you’re welcome to choke on it if you want.” Minhyuk smiles, petting Hoseok’s head.

 

“Prep me.” Hoseok says simply to Hyungwon while tugging down Minhyuk’s zipper.

 

Hyungwon shifts Hoseok onto his fours, sharing a smirk with Minhyuk while he tugs down their lover’s shorts. Hoseok trembles when he feels the cold lubed fingers from Hyungwon grazing his entrance, legs about to start turning into jelly. It’s so easy to feel open, vulnerable and yet cared for between the both of them, unravelled by Hyungwon’s deft fingers under Minhyuk’s piercing gaze. Hoseok hums in approval as he slips down Minhyuk’s pants and underwear, pausing to admire the flawlessness of Minhyuk’s thighs. The v-line leading down to Minhyuk’s cock, hard and heavy makes Hoseok water in his mouth. It’s so damned pretty like the rest of him.

 

“You look like you’re about to start drooling, Hoseok.” Minhyuk teases, positively glowing.

 

“Can’t deny that you look delicious like that, so fucking good with your legs open.” Hyungwon pipes up, breath caught up in his throat when he notices Hoseok pushing back against his fingers, tightening around them as if in agreement. Minhyuk flushes more at the compliment, smiling as he widens his legs slightly further. Hoseok props himself up against Minhyuk, elbows flanked on either side of Minhyuk’s toned thighs. Minhyuk’s cock swells in anticipation, begging for friction and Hoseok feels his own cock jump in excitement. “Go on Hoseok, suck him off.”

 

“Hoseok, _Fuck._ Feels good,” Minhyuk curses as Hoseok wastes no time, sliding his mouth down the thick length of Minhyuk’s cock. Hoseok bobs eagerly, suckling around the blunt head when he slides back up to make eye contact with Minhyuk. Hoseok groans around Minhyuk’s cock, feeling it thicken and stretch his lips wider when Minhyuk threads a hand through his hair, petting him appreciatively. Hoseok can already taste the salt of precum leaking from Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk’s thighs are tense underneath Hoseok and Hoseok mewls when Hyungwon taps at his prostate, teasing him with consecutive curls of long fingers.

 

A filthy wet pop sounds as Hoseok pulls off to look at Hyungwon with half-lidded eyes. “Hyungwon.” _I need you._ Hoseok doesn’t say it out but Hyungwon understands - from Hoseok’s constant pushing back towards his fingers and Hoseok’s increasingly passionate sucking of their lover’s cock. Hyungwon frees his fingers and holds up his hard cock to drag it along Hoseok’s ass before settling down against his slicked entrance.

 

“Need me?” Hyungwon grins, pressing his cock slowly into Hoseok and earning a shiver of delight. “Thought so.”

 

“Need you,” Hoseok grunts, feeling Hyungwon’s cock spread him further than his fingers could. “The both of you, always.”

 

Minhyuk moans when Hoseok goes back to him, pressing his pink tongue against the slit of his cock and kissing it after. Hoseok tilts his head back and spreads his knees further when Hyungwon goes impossibly deep, excess lube pushed out his entrance by the wide crown of Hyungwon’s cock. Hoseok keens loudly, a wanton sound escaping his lips, a line of precum connected to Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk’s hand in Hoseok’s hair tightens, urging Hoseok to continue his task of taking cock into his mouth. The pressure is insistent and Hoseok feels his eyes water, from suddenly taking more than half of Minhyuk’s cock. It threatens to make him gag but Hoseok doesn't fight it, letting the head of Minhyuk’s cock hit the back of his throat. Hoseok makes a choked sound, but he can’t bring himself to care, with Minhyuk finally pushing the entire length of his cock down his throat.

 

“Shit, that’s hot,” Hyungwon groans, pushing his hips up to fuck Hoseok in earnest.

 

The constant pistoning of Hyungwon’s cock is unyielding and he fucks Hoseok open and deep, stealing air from him. Hoseok finds himself unable to breathe, gagging around Minhyuk, the thick cock lodging further into his throat with every thrust of Hyungwon’s hips.  Hoseok begins to shed tears, black fuzzing around his vision as he’s caught in the middle. _It’s amazing._ The taste of precum is heavy on Hoseok’s tongue as he watches Minhyuk shut his eyes in pleasure, moaning at the flutter of his throat around his cock. Heat pools greatly in Hoseok’s abdomen, reminding him of Hyungwon’s narrow hips fucking into him, and Hoseok loses himself to it, rutting back against his lover. _It burns._ Hoseok’s nose is pressed against Minhyuk’s navel with his mouth stretched over Minhyuk’s cock, throat being used much too thoroughly. But the more Hoseok lingers, the better it feels. It's where he wants to be. No one else will ever take Hoseok’s place, between Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 

Hoseok’s breath is constantly being stolen, not just from Minhyuk’s cock in his throat but also Hyungwon’s steady hands melting into his skin, tugging his hips back right where he wants him.

 

“You take our cocks so well,” Minhyuk praises, chuckling breathlessly when he sees Hoseok’s eyes light up with the praise. Minhyuk moans shamelessly as Hoseok tongues against the underside of his cock in response, keeping it warm and snug inside his throat for several long seconds on the next downstroke. “You’re a tease, Hoseok.” Minhyuk says as he feels the curve of Hoseok’s lips forming around the base of his cock as he smiles.

 

“He learnt from the best,” Hyungwon smirks, voice several octaves lower than usual. “You, Minhyuk-ah.”

 

Hoseok pinches Minhyuk’s inner thigh in agreement and Minhyuk glares half-heartedly down at Hoseok who somehow manages to have a smug expression despite having a cock stretching his mouth open. Minhyuk thrusts up slightly in retaliation and Hoseok tenses, making a low whine at the back of his throat. Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, giving another few pumps of his hips into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok’s hands on his thighs are tense, fingers curling into Minhyuk’s flesh while he looks up at him. Hoseok is pleading and Minhyuk can’t help but revel at how filthy Hoseok looks with Hyungwon making him inch closer with every fuck of his hips towards his cock.

 

“You want to me to fuck your mouth?”

 

Hoseok moans particularly loud, going lax against Minhyuk as Hyungwon makes a very talented sudden switch of positions, putting Hoseok on his side against the couch without slipping out of him. The couch isn't large enough to hold the three of them so Hyungwon stands on one end with Hoseok’s butt flushed to the edge to fuck into him. The angle is deeper than before and Hoseok whines loudly, struggling to keep his mouth bobbing around Minhyuk’s cock. It’s messy. Hoseok’s spit has been generously wetting the girth of Minhyuk’s cock, he’s been sucking on it like it was his favourite treat. And Minhyuk loves it, guiding Hoseok’s mouth down the length of his cock to the rhythm of the dirty wet smacks of Hyungwon’s hips against Hoseok’s butt.

 

Hyungwon adjusts himself accordingly to Hoseok’s noises, sliding his cock into Hoseok at the angle where is makes his breath hitch. Hoseok makes a distressed sound, trembling as Hyungwon leans forward to capture Minhyuk with his lips and making Hoseok feel incredibly full, stuffed with his lovers’ cocks from both ends. Minhyuk moves to placate Hoseok by fondly petting his head while Hyungwon entwines fingers with him. It’s as if a fog of lust had descended down on the room, heavy breathing and wet sounds echoing in the studio. Hoseok’s ass clenches tight around Hyungwon’s cock, and Hyungwon curses at the visuals of Minhyuk fucking Hoseok’s mouth without pause matching him in rhythm.

 

Hoseok’s cock is dribbling precum against the comforter, leaking from the intensity of getting used so nicely. Hoseok is grateful for having such courteous lovers. Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s cocks feel too big, too thick but Hoseok wants it anyway, arching with a broken sound against the the tip of Minhyuk’s cock as Hyungwon spears into him harder and harder. They’re both smiling down at him, looking at him with blatant desire and it makes it a lot easier for Hoseok to bear, the overwhelming feeling of being caught in the sandwich of his lovers. Like this, Hoseok can stop thinking about the stress of work and let his lovers fuck the soreness out of him, replacing it with a different but welcome ache.

 

“Hoseok, you’re so pretty. So pretty.” MInhyuk praises, both his hands grasping at Hoseok’s hair while his cock twitches heavily inside Hoseok’s mouth, spilling another thick spurt of precum down his lover’s willing throat. Hyungwon lifts Hoseok’s left leg, resting it high up on his chest and Hoseok weeps as he clamps down around Hyungwon’s cock. Hyungwon’s thrusts are urgent, _demanding_ , and paired along with Minhyuk’s gentle praise as he grinds into him, makes Hoseok’s core burn anew. Hoseok doesn’t stop moaning and groaning, letting his lovers know how well they’re fucking him.

 

There’s sweat, lube and precum decorating Hoseok’s body and his lips are swollen, abused by the constant rock of Minhyuk’s hips. Hyungwon kisses Minhyuk again, tongues easily slipping into welcoming mouths while Hoseok arches beneath them. They’re all close, Hoseok has been increasingly responsive while Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s rhythm is stuttering. Hoseok’s cock is leaking over his stomach, sweat riveting down the hard lines of his body and he just wants to come, with his lovers inside him. _Now._ Hoseok’s chest tightens, limbs trembling while he rocks the best he can between Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 

Hoseok’s lovers know that Hoseok’s patience has worn thin and they reciprocate.

 

“Hoseok, love,” Minhyuk grunts, echoed by Hyungwon and Hoseok pauses, looking wrecked with tangled hair and flushed skin with Minhyuk’s spit-slick cock halfway inside his mouth. “You can come first.”

 

Hoseok cries in relief when Hyungwon reaches to stroke his cock, grip tight as he pumps the hot hard flesh. Minhyuk fucks Hoseok’s throat slowly, letting Hoseok catch his breath while spit drools down his chin. That’s the least Minhyuk could do while Hyungwon takes Hoseok’s ass apart with his cock, skin-slapping sounds loud as he enjoys each clench of Hoseok’s body around him. Hyungwon is burying his cock into Hoseok as deep as he can, every inch and every vein on his cock melting into Hoseok’s ass, pushing him towards the end. Hyungwon loves Hoseok, how responsive he is when he can’t help but cry in pleasure and he makes sure Hoseok knows it by fucking him harder.

 

“Come for us, Hoseok.” Minhyuk coaxes, tweaking Hoseok’s nipples as he whines, gagging slightly at the action as Minhyuk’s thick cock hits the back of his throat. Hoseok is riding on the high of arousal, his balls tight and cock throbbing, smearing precum all over Hyungwon’s fingers. Hoseok trembles against Minhyuk, leaning on him for leverage and Minhyuk coos comfortingly at him - Hyungwon’s hips are sliding _hard_ and _deep_ into Hoseok with so much force that Minhyuk could _almost_ feel how Hoseok is getting fucked wide open by Hyungwon’s cock. “Want us to come? Come first baby, please?”

 

“Yes!” Hoseok nods frantically, sobbing as he comes suddenly, toes curling under overstimulation. Hoseok tenses between Minhyuk and Hyungwon, body locked in an arch as his cock spits string after string of cum. Hoseok is loud when he’s being fucked and he makes high, breathless whines while thrusting jerkily into Hyungwon’s hand. Hyungwon guides Hoseok through his orgasm, tugging on Hoseok’s length while pushing his cock into the pulsing walls of Hoseok’s ass. When Hoseok finally goes limp against Minhyuk, Hyungwon follows up to chase his own high, spreading Hoseok’s cheeks apart so he could watch his cock stretch out Hoseok’s rim. Hyungwon drives his cock into Hoseok and Hoseok could only moan brokenly, letting Hyungwon take and plunder the depth of his ass almost selfishly.

 

“Min-ah! Hoseok!” Hyungwon gasps, mind blanking as he blows his load into Hoseok. It takes only a dozen thrusts after Hoseok’s orgasm, milked by the constant clenching of Hoseok’s ass that Hyungwon knows is on purpose, warm and fluttery all around his cock when he pulls out. Hyungwon lets himself fall onto Hoseok, shivering against his lover’s strong frame and kissing his neck while he empties the last few spurts of his cum into him. Hyungwon pants softly into Hoseok’s skin, kissing the warm flesh and tasting the salt of his lover’s sweat, as the rapiding beating in his chest lulls to a calm.

 

“Had fun?” Minhyuk chuckles, catching Hyungwon’s attention while petting his head fondly.

 

“Not forgetting you,” Hyungwon says as he joins Hoseok in sucking Minhyuk off. Hyungwon props himself across Hoseok, pushing himself into a position more convenient to press his mouth onto Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk groans silently, jaw going lax when Hyungwon’s mouth sucks around his cockhead, joining into a kiss with Hoseok who’s doing the same. Minhyuk watches with a pleased smile, the gaze of arousal in his eyes intense as Hoseok and Hyungwon work down the length of his cock.

 

Hoseok tongues the base of Minhyuk’s cock, groping Minhyuk’s balls and rolling them gently between fingers while Hyungwon sucks down the wide crown of Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk grits his teeth at the sensations, eyebrows furrowing together in arousal. There's a mischievous sparkle to Hoseok's eyes as he pushes Hyungwon deeper, and Minhyuk exhales sharply when Hyungwon gags around his cock for a moment. Hoseok has always been better at sucking cock but Hyungwon makes up for it with enthusiasm. Hyungwon grunts when he pulls back, lips shining with spit and Minhyuk’s precum, sending Hoseok the best glare he could muster while still looking wrecked. The look however only makes Hoseok want to to kiss it off Hyungwon, tugging him closer to into a bruising press of lips that gets a moan in return.

 

Minhyuk has the pleasure of watching Hoseok and Hyungwon kiss messily and his cock twitches, leaking another trail of precum down his length. He’s so hard it aches but Minhyuk is patient, grinning at Hyungwon and Hoseok when they slip back to putting their mouths on his cock. Minhyuk feels his heart skip a beat as they stare up at him with dark eyes through sweaty bangs - he could die happy because his lovers must be heaven. Hyungwon hums around Minhyuk’s cock and Minhyuk twists fingers sharply into the couch, taking all of his restraint not to thrust up into the wet warmth.

 

Minhyuk lets out a muffled moan against Hoseok’s lips, just realising Hoseok had kissed him, nibbling down over his lower lip entirely. One moment, Minhyuk feels Hyungwon’s choked moan around his cock, throat swallowing and squeezing around the thick length and the next moment; Hoseok’s familiar lips as he slides fingers down the crack of his ass. Minhyuk makes a strangled noise, rolling his hips into Hyungwon’s mouth and back against Hoseok’s fingers. The teasing fingers from Hoseok against his rim were wet, from lube or cum Minhyuk doesn’t know. Hyungwon keeps sucking hard on Minhyuk’s cock, encouraged by the low needy groans from Minhyuk muffled against Hoseok’s lips.

 

“Come, Minhyuk, Hyungwonnie can take it all, he’s waiting,” Hoseok mumbles, watching Hyungwon take Minhyuk’s cock into his mouth. Hyungwon’s lips are so plush and red, a line of drool streaking down his chin as he works steadily, swallowing as many inches of Minhyuk’s cock as he can. “Baby, he’s a mess for us, for you. Reward him with your cum, Minhyuk.”

 

_Hyungwon does look like a mess._

 

Minhyuk whites out quickly. He sobs when Hyungwon looks up at him with teary lashes, cock lodged deep down into his throat right to the base. Minhyuk locks himself against Hoseok for support, listening to his encouraging hums of praise while he comes. Minhyuk loses himself into the fluttery warmth, balls pressing against Hyungwon’s chin so Hyungwon could feel every tremble of his body, every twitch of his cock as he comes. Hyungwon swallows every drop of Minhyuk’s cum, sucking on the thick cock contentedly until he feels it soften. It takes a moment before Hoseok gently lifts Hyungwon away from Minhyuk to kiss him - soft and sated.

 

Hoseok makes an exaggerated pornographic groan when he tastes Minhyuk’s release in Hyungwon's mouth, smirking against his lips when he sees Minhyuk giving him an unimpressed look. It’s with a chuckle when Minhyuk jumps to attack Hyungwon’s lips with his own after, kissing under Hoseok’s adoring gaze. Eyes full of starstruck love and warmth, Hoseok lodges himself between them, patiently appreciating the planes of Hyungwon’s and Minhyuk’s body while they pull him into an embrace.

 

“I love you both so much.” Hoseok says when his lovers part.

 

“We love you too, Hoseok.” Minhyuk responds with a smile, echoed by Hyungwon who drapes himself across Hoseok’s lap. Hyungwon grins, cheeks colouring an almost shy pink as Hoseok combs at his hair, sweeping his sweaty bangs to the side. Minhyuk pouts at the sight, laughing when Hoseok tugs him onto his lap also, squeezing him into their threesome of tangled limbs and soft touches. Hyungwon reaches over to grab his discarded top from the floor to wipe all of them clean, before dressing a clingy Hoseok and a whiny, teasing Minhyuk. Between Minhyuk and Hyungwon, Hoseok presses them close to with an embrace - the weight of his lovers comforting while listening to their hushed whispers of _‘I love you’_.

 

It’s so easy to fall in love all over again like this, even if it's just being cuddled against a couch in the studio and forgetting about their work schedules for a moment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very welcome, it's just nice to have people give feedback or show appreciation :)


End file.
